


Armadillo

by peachykory



Series: Degrassi Prompts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts for the ship Shiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armadillo

**Author's Note:**

> My very first non-Triles fic! Hooray! Enjoy this fun little Shiny fic that worked up at 3a.m.
> 
> Prompt: "Don't eat food in the bathroom, babe!" IB: otpblr.tumblr.com

“Tiny!” He knew he was in trouble the second he heard her call his name. This wasn't the first time since them moving in together that he was scolded for something. It was a hard transition - moving Shay into his apartment, that was - after living with Zig for so many year. What was once a bachelor pad had now been tidied up with a clean smell to it. Tiny knew the moment Zig moved out and his girlfriend moved in, things would be different. He just never expected it to be  _ this  _ different. 

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” He pushed himself up from the couch and down the hall into the bathroom where Shay was waiting. “What is it, beautiful?” 

“Don't.” She sent a glare his way, ignoring the complement. “Do you see something wrong here?” 

Tiny looked around, checking to see everything in its place. “Nope. Looks fine to me. ...Why? Am I missing something?” 

“You really don't see anything wrong in here? Not a thing?” 

This was Tiny’s last chance to figure out what it was. He examined the counter which seemed okay. It was neatly piled with their hair and Shay’s beauty products. Nothing wrong there. There weren't any dirty rags in the tub, or clothes on the floor. Did he forget to flush? A quick peek answered that question and a not so stealthy flush resolved it. 

He honestly couldn't tell what it was. “I give.” 

Shay sighed, rolling her eyes at a defeat Tiny. “Look in the trash bin, please.” 

Tiny looked over her shoulder at the small, round bin across from the toilet.  _ Ooh _ . It made complete sense to him now: he forgot to take out the trash. Tiny grabbed the bin and pulled the small bad from it, tying the ends together. “It won't happen again. I'll get it out next time.” 

“This isn't about the trash being taken out, Tiny.” Then what  _ was  _ it about? “It's about you eating in the bathroom again. I know it was probably a normal thing for you and Zig to do, but it's really gross and weird.” 

He should've known. He really should have known. When Shay first moved in (after giving the apartment and much needed cleaning) she discovered her boyfriend's weird habit of eating while getting ready in the evening or before a shower. Shay was extremely grossed out by the fact that he could eat in the same place they use the restroom. Apparently the long talk they had about using the perfectly good kitchen table didn't stay in Tiny's mind for too long. 

“I'm sorry, you know I forget sometimes. I promise I won't eat in here anymore.” 

“Good, because this is not a restaurant, babe.” She left him in confidence, hoping that this time he would listen. “And don't forget to take out the trash!” 

“You got it.” Tiny collected the rest of the garbage throughout the rest of the restroom. When he reached the medicine cabinet there was a granola bar he stashed in there a few nights ago. He looked out the door to make sure Shay wasn't coming back (and luckily for him, she was occupied with other things) and unwrapped the bar. What could one more time hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt for me? Send it into millivas.tumblr.com


End file.
